


Guns and Swords

by fantasyportal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Voltron, burn - Freeform, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyportal/pseuds/fantasyportal
Summary: Lance didn't plan on saving the mysterious stranger, but then again when does life ever go as planned...





	Guns and Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy...

When Lance was younger, in the darkest hours, he would climb up the wooden roof of his house. There he would spend hours longingly staring up at the mysteries of the inky, star-filled sky. He wished to go on the adventure of a lifetime and explore the depth of the unknown. Although he loved his family immensely, he felt grounded by the home beneath his feet. As he grew older his passion for adventure never waned. When he finally turned the age of seventeen, he left home to start his adventure.

That had been about a year ago. For the past year, he had been traveling around helping small villages and fighting monsters. He had yet to do something major, but slowly he was building up a reputation. At the moment, he was traveling through the Altean Forest to get to the small village on the other side. Everything was going fine until he spotted a lone figure below him. In the hopes to not run into any danger, Lance pulled out his rifle to get a closer look.

Lance tightened his grip around the barrel of his gun. He peered through the scope as he looked for the figure in the dark red cloak. The figure who was blissfully unaware of Lance’s presence and was focusing intently on a nearby bush. What were they doing? Lance focused in on the figure and shifted his finger to rest on the trigger. In the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow twitch. Looking closer he discovered a second figure coated in black, standing behind the first. _What was going on?_ Lance shifted his gaze to where the figure in red was looking and saw another person hiding in the bushes. _Who are these guys?_ He spotted two more of them hiding among the trees. _Wait… was this an ambush?_

Suddenly he saw one of the figures leaping forward. He reacted without thinking, shifting his gun just slightly. Boom. His finger pressing the trigger down. The bullet smearing red across the dull grey sky slammed into the leaping figure. The bullet ripped into the attacker’s flesh, bringing the attacker down to the ground. Everything froze and then just like that chaos broke out.

The person in red cloak whirled around in surprise. Out of instinct, they whipped out twin blades ready to strike. Four dark figures step out of the shadows and began to rush forward. The red figure turned to the nearest one and swiftly knocked the their sword down. Then lifting their knee up they, then kicked the attacker down. Behind them another attacker rushes forward blade extended, the red figure twisted around using their other blade to slash the attacker. The person stumbled backwards before the figure rushed forward to stab them through the heart.

Lance narrowed his eyes as he quickly calculated the nest shot. Boom. Another one fell down, just as quickly as the first. Lance spotted the final attacker getting off the ground to attack. Boom. The shot ripped through the air hitting its target.

The red figure glanced around at their surroundings checking for any more hidden attackers. Satisfied that they were momentarily safe, the figure turned around to search for the person who had helped them. Lance stood up trying to get the stranger's attention. It worked, because the person turned in his direction.

“Behind you!” the red figure yelled out a warning seconds too late. Panic jolted through Lance as he felt the cool metal of a knife pressed into his skin. He froze, not daring to move from the spot.

“Put the gun down,” a feminine voice commanded him. With no choice other than to obeyed and he slowly lowered the gun down. Without relaxing the pressure from the knife, his assailant kicked his gun out of reach.

“Now, you're going to tell me everything you know about Voltron. Every little secret and detail,” the female continued in an authoritative tone.

“I’m not telling you anything,” Lance replied trying to appear confident. _What was Voltron? And what did he have to do with it?_

“You will tell me everything if you want to live,” the knife dug even deeper into his skin making his heart beat even faster.

“And if I die then you will never get the information that I have.”

“Then you will feel pain.”

“Nope. You're going to feel pain.”

“WHa-” her voice was cut off as a blade slid into her black. With a thump, she collapsed onto the ground dead.

Lance looked up to see the figure in the red cloak. His face was framed by dark ebony locks that stuck out against his pale snow colored skin. A fierce scar ran down his face, cutting into his jawline. While his eyes were just as sharp, made from a strange mixture of greys and purple. The most memorable part of his outfit was the dark red cloak. A variety of knives were strapped to his body completing his deadly look.

“Thanks, I guess,” Lance muttered sassily.

“What do you mean? I saved your life,” the stranger asked out of confusion.

“Only after I gave away my safe position to save your butt.”

“I didn’t need your help.” Lance paused, the guy had been rather skilled.

“Yeah, you did. The guy would have killed you if I wasn't there.”

“I was just about to kill him before you did. Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“Nothing that concerns you and I could ask you the same exact question. What did those people want with you?” Lance countered.

"Nothing.”

“Oh yeah, then what’s Voltron?”

“Just take your stupid gun and get out of here!” the stranger angrily replied. He bent down and grasped the gun. As he moved his arm, two bracelets were revealed on his wrist. Both of the bracelets were made out of a strange white metal. One of them had red gemstones embedded in it, while the other bracelet had a dark ocean like gemstones.

The stranger shoved the gun into Lance’s arms, which caused the blue bracelet to come in contact with Lance's skin. All of the sudden it started glowing an eerie mystical blue. Both boys froze in surprise, staring wide-eyed in shock.

“It’s glowing,” Lance whispered in awe, breaking the silence.

“You have got to be kidding me,” the stranger said breaking out of his trance.

“Why is it glowing?”

“There is no way this is possible,” the bewilderment and disbelief still event in his voice.

“What are you talking about?”

“I guess I’ll have to explain later.”

“What!?” Lance exclaimed in utter confusion. He watched in even more confusion as the stranger brought the red band up to his ear and talked into it.

“Allura,” the bracelet appeared to be some type of strange, magical communication device. The stranger went silent as he waited for a response.

“What? No, I’m fine,” the stranger spoke into the bracelet. A response was given before the stranger spoke again.

“I found him.” _Found who?  A_ nother pause followed as the person on the other side seem to ask the same question. The stranger spoke again.

“The blue paladin.”

  
  


 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Started as a quick idea I had. Now I'm trying to write more. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.  
> -Tal


End file.
